Meeting the cullens
by fandom attack34
Summary: So this is my take on Bella's first meeting with the Cullen's. Will there be conflict with Rosalie? Will the Cullen's accept Bella? Review! Hx
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey look, I've read all of the reviews of my other stories and taken them all into account. Here is my newest story. I've tried to add description and emotion into it. I've got more chapters ready to go if you like it so let me know.**_

* * *

I woke up alone today. He wasn't here.

"Arg." I groaned rolling over onto my stomach away from the blinding light of the morning sun coming from my bedroom window.

After taking a few moments, to clear the fogginess of the long sleep I had just awoken from, I sat up and looked around my small room, nothing seemed out of the blue but something didn't feel right. I had put it down to the fact that he hadn't been there when I had woken up but I was wrong.

Finally cleared of the pre-awake drowsiness I realised what today was, what was happening today. That's why he wasn't here he'd gone home to change, among other things and would be picking me back up later.

I'd gathered my clothes and flower patterned bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom, along the hall, for my morning shower. The warmth of the shower had some what calmed my nerves and stress over the prospect of what was coming today.

"Huh." I sighed tuning the shower of and reaching blindly for my towel on the other side of the shower curtain.

"Aha!" I whispered finally snagging the not so new and fluffy towel off the hook on the cold tiled wall next to the bath/shower unit. Wrapping it securely around me, I pulled back the plain white bath curtain that surrounded the dark green, plastic tub.

I stepped cautiously out of the bath tub onto the cracked green swirl tiled floor. It was cold under my feet so I quickly yet carefully made my way to the well used rug at the other side of the room where I had put my clothes on the radiator for safe keeping.

I had shaved my legs well, not missing any stray hair, I noticed when I applied the moisturiser to my skin. I had taken extra time and care into shaving them today because I really didn't want any accidents that would leave me with open wounds/cuts.

Though the shower had soothed my worries at the time my apprehension was returning as I slipped on my underwear.

Today I was meeting Edwards family. His vampire family.

That ment non of my usual clumsiness, for cutting myself could come with disastrous consequences and not saying anything that could make them dislike me or think me rude.

Edward never showed any offence to the questions I asked him about himself and his lifestyle but I didn't know how his family would be. He'd told me quite a lot about them and I'd seen some of his siblings on occasion but never really spoken to them.

I'd chosen my clothes after a long debate about each outfit finally producing my newest pair of blue jeans along with a navy blue blouse with a small collar that was rimmed with a hem of cream lace around the edge.

I checked the clock 10:13am great he'd be here soon. I rummaged through my sock drawer to find a pair of navy trainer socks that had a similar lace rim to them, I pulled them onto my feet quickly before heading down stairs.

I poured a glass of orange juice from the fridge and rummaged through the cupboards to finally decide I wasn't hungry enough to eat. I chugged down the O.J before placing the glass in the washing up bowl for later.

I walked out into the hall where my polished brown boots were stood. I pulled them over my calves they came to just below my knees. I grabbed my new jacket off the hook it was grey with striking silver zips, for decoration.

I put my keys from the coffee table, in the living room, into my coat pocket and returned to the front door.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. I swung it open excitedly to see my personal Greek god stood on my door step.

"Hello love." He said, leaning toward me so his sweet, intoxicating breath washed over my face, making my smile grow even wider.

"Hey." I whispered back kissing his cheek.

He chuckled in response talking my right hand in his left and intertwining out fingers. I looked at them to see that mine were so small compared to his, in length and width. Also my skin was just as pale as his but slightly more creamy compared to his sheer white completion. He followed my gaze to our joined hands.

"So cute." He chuckled kissing my forehead.

"Jee thanks." I whispered back sarcastically.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked politely.

"Hmmm..." I hummed. "I think so." I answered stepping out of the door onto the front step with him, pulling the front door closed behind me and pulling out my keys to lock it.

His Volvo stood on the drive where Charlie's cruiser usually was but today he was working double shifts because many of the officers in this small town had caught the stomach bug that was going around and therefore unable to attend work.

"Ladies first." Edward whispered in my ear whilst holding the passenger side door open to me.

"Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss before hopping inside his car. Seconds later he was in his spot already buckled in.

"Oh," I said in surprise, for which I earned one of his 'drop dead gorgeous' crooked smiles.

I'd just buckled my seat belt when Edwards large, cold hand captured my face, turning it to face him.

"Are you worried?" He asked calmly his honey coloured eyes burning into mine.

"What if they don't like me?" I whispered, barely audible but he'd heard it.

"They will, I like you so I'm sure they will too." He answered trying to hide his smile at my worry.

"You like me?" I gasped in mock horror.

"I love you." He rolled his eyes at my observation.

"Hmm... Good because you're stuck with me now!" He laughed, a beautiful sound, pulling off the drive into the street.

"I love you." I said as we hit the motor way toward his home.

"As I you." He said back taking my hand and giving me a warm encouraging smile.

After what seemed like miles of his long, tree lined drive way we reached the clearing where his a house stood out, a brilliant white against the dark green forest.

"Wow." I gasped looking over the huge house before me. "I feel bad that you've been in Charlie's house now." I stated with a small, nervous laugh.

"Bella." Edward said in a disapproving tone. "There is nothing wrong with Charlie's house. Its homey." He wrapped his large arm around my waist and lead me toward the large wooden front doors. He pushed one open and lead me through. The interior matched perfectly to the exterior. So elegant and beautiful, they must have some kind of designer.

"Esme, my mother, decorated all the main rooms. Do you like it?" He asked.

"How could anyone not? Its stunning. She has amazing taste." I complemented. Although Esme wasn't Edwards real mother he often referred to her as mother.

"Good." He kissed my forehead.

I looked down at the floor and noticed he hasn't got his shoes on anymore. I reached towards my boots but cold hands stopped me. He quickly had both shoes off and was holding my right foot in his hand. Before putting my foot back on the floor he ran his index finger down the length of the bottom of my foot making me giggle and my toes curls under and I tried to squirm away from his hand.

He chuckled, placing my foot back on the wooden floor and standing back up to kiss my cheek.

I blushed at his touch. "Just too cute." He kissed my other cheek making me blush deeper. He laughed harder.

"Okay, okay. You've established that you can make me blush, now stop it in dont want to look like a tomato." I smirked at him. "So... Where first?" Instead of the nerves I had experienced this morning I now felt comfortable and welcome.

"I think we should go and meet my family before they wear a hole in the floor." He said, smiling once again, encouragingly.

"Okay, I'll follow you." He took my hand and lead me to the second floor where the stairs opened out into a large living room.

I was looking at their paintings on the cream walls when Edward tugged on my hand. I looked up to him and he locked eyes with me before pointedly looking strait ahead. I followed his gaze and was shocked by what I saw.

6 model like people stood opposite me.

"Bella this is my mother Esme and father Carlisle." He gestured to the two slightly older Cullen's on the end of the line.

I took a step forward to hug Esme but realised that I wasn't sure if she'd like me to hug her. She smiled warmly at me before opening her arms to let me know that it was okay. I wrapped my arms around her cold figure as she did around me before stepping back, next to Edward, who wrapped his own arm around my waist and snuggling into my neck.

"Its lovely to meet you Bella." Esme said before turning to look at her son with mock disbelief, "he's kept you away from us too long."

"I've heard so much about you and your house is so quaint." I told her back.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Hey Dr Cullen." I said smiling remembering last time I met him down at the hospital after the incident with Tyler's van.

"Its good to see you again Bella. No more injures I hope." He chuckled shaking my hand.

"No sir. This one," I gestured to Edward who was still resting his head in my neck, "won't even let me walk down the stairs on my own for I fear I might fall."

Edward looked up then. "You're the clumsiest human I've ever known. I dont want you hurt." He retorted kissing my cheek making me blush again.

"Well that's good new and Bella," I met his gaze, "call me Carlisle." He said. I smiled in response before looking next to him to see Alice.

"Bella!" Alice yelled before running up to me and hugging me awkwardly because Edward still had one arm on my waist.

"Hey there Alice." I laughed at her eagerness.

She let me go and looked over me. "You look lovely today. But-" she was cut of by Edward.

"Alice!" He snapped stopping her from continuing her sentence. "Bella won't want to be your giant dress up doll. Leave her alone."

"Edward, its okay." I told him stocking his hair. "Alice if want to take me on a shopping trip then you can." I didn't really like shopping but I did want to get to know Alice better.

"Your doom." Someone muttered.

"You dont know what you just got yourself in for." Edward told me.

"Yes!" Alice jumped up and down clapping. "We'll go next Saturday!" She exclaimed.

"Er...okay." I replied.

"Don't mind my wife she just gets a little over exited some times." Replied a blonde haired man from behind Alice who put a restraining hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Jasper?" I guessed.

"Yes. Its nice to meet you Isabella." Jasper replied.

"Just Bella." I said blankly.

He chuckled turning toward Edward. "You're right she really doesn't like that." Everyone laughed together.

"She is cute!" Squealed a very large man stood next to jasper.

"Okay, thank you. Are we done looking at the fascinating human exhibit now?" I asked.

"Sorry Bella." They all murmured.

"And Bella, this giant man, is Emmett." Edward said releasing me from his grasp.

I held my hand out toward the large man but suddenly I was air born and being squeezed tightly.

"Hello!" I gasped, "can't breathe Emmett!" He finally stopped spinning me around in his tight bear hug and placed me back on the floor holding me at arms length.

"Sorry little sis." He grinned sheepishly.

I had to admit I was touched by how fast they'd all taken to me... So far.

"She's not your sister!" Snapped the last Cullen in the line. "She never will be she might as well save us all some bother now and leave!" The blonde woman hissed at me.

"Rosalie!" Esme and Edward growled at the same time.

* * *

**_so I'm gonna be mean and say 10 reviews for another chapter! Tell me what you think x Hx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_hey! Another chapter! This is personally my favourite story, I live writing new chapters for it... Kinda explains why their so long compaired to my other stories. Any who... Enjoy! Xx =) Hx (A:/N I think that some of you might have read half of this story because I'd posted half of it before deciding I wanted it as one chapter! I promise there is a lot of new content!)_

Chapter 2...

"You do not speak to Bella like that!" Edward hissed.

Rosalie seemed unfaced by Edwards warning and simply carried on, "You're all acting like she's something special. She's not." She snapped, looking at all her family but completely ignoring me. "Plain, boring stupid little human." Rose sighed heavily, it was not a calming sound, "she will get us all killed if the voltori find out!" She snarled.

"Rosalie. If you cannot accept Bella's visit today then leave and return when she's gone home." Carlisle told her calmly.

Emmett looked apologetic to me before taking her hand and tugging her toward the stairs.

"Common Rosie." He told her quietly.

I was watching Edward, just as she passed me, Rosalie clipped my shoulder making me fall backwards onto my butt with my hands splayed out behind me.

She chuckled before disappearing with Emmett. I scrambled up so I was on my feet once more, staring at the wooden floor.

Edwards had moved back next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist. "Are you okay?" He whispered, I nodded still looking at the floor. Though I'd thought of many possibilities of what could happen today; from cutting my hand to being asked to leave. I hadn't thought that one of the Cullen's wouldn't like me. I'd been so worried about them all not liking me, I hadn't considered the fact that only one might not and would say so out right. I hadn't expected Rosalie to say all that about me. Although I thought it about my self I didn't think she would confirm everything to me.

Edwards hand tilted my head towards his making me meet his gaze. "She is wrong. Don't listen to her." Edward told me kissing my lips gently. I managed a small smile in response.

Suddenly a wide smile cracked over his face, "want to see my room?" He asked.

I smiled back trying to forget what just happened. "Sure."

"Everything's so beautiful Edward." I whispered in awe.

We were cuddled up on his couch after finishing the tour of his amazing home.

"Thank you," He nuzzled my neck, "even more now your here." He hissed the spot under my ear lightly.

"I doubt that but I appreciate the though." I laughed.

"It's true." He said firmly but I could feel the smile on his lips.

"Flattery Cullen will get you everywhere." I told him, kissing his forehead.

"Oy missy, enough of the Cullen!" He laughed, a brilliant sound.

"Sorry... Cullen." I teased.

"That's it Swan, you've done it now!" He skilled evily before tickling my sides until I was crying and gasping for air.

"Stop!" Gasp, "stop," gasp, "please!" Gasp, gasp.

"Muhahaha!" He laughed. "I've found your weak spot!" He announced proudly.

I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"So childish Bella! " he laughed.

I pouted making him laugh even more.

"Its rude to laugh at people!" I told him playfully scolding him and hit his arm.

"Ow!" I complained.

Immediately he stopped laughing, "are you okay?" He asked.

I stifled my laugh tuning away from him.

"Bella?" He asked softly, "I'll get Carlisle." He began to move off me when the laugh burst from my lips.

"You said I couldn't act!" I gasped. "You were so fooled." I laughed.

"That wasn't funny," he complained but there was a small smile playing on his lips as he sat back down.

"Oh common!" I encouraged, "you have a weak spot too. Its only fair!"

At this he laughed, "I suppose." He allowed.

"We can't have me being the only one people pick on." I sighed dramatically, "we just can waste my talents!" I skilled cockily.

He chuckled, "of course how could we forget about your never ending list of talents."

"Never."

*knock knock*

"Come in." Edward called.

Emmett walked in, "hey." He smiled sheepishly. "Alice wants you guys downstairs.

I was lying comfortably on the couch with my back against the arm rest and my feet draped over Edwards lap watching the rom-com (romance/comedy) movie Alice had put on when suddenly there was nothing underneath my body, I had been lifted and I was in someone's arms.

"Put her down Emmett! She's not a toy!" Edward growled from the sofa bellow me.

I tuned my head to see the oaf of a man Edwards brother, Emmett had reappeared from upstairs, smiling like he'd just been given the best news in the world.

"Oh shush Eddie, Bells doesn't mind." He told Edward turning his attention back to me. "Hey little sis." He smiled even wider. I was sure his face would split if he ginned any bigger.

"Hey Emmett, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Suddenly the arm that was supporting my back moved slightly causing me to jump and laugh loudly.

"Emmett!" I gasped, "dont do that it tickles!"

"What this?" He squeezed my side again making me laugh loudly whilst gasping for air. "Stop... Stop... STOP... can't... Breathe..." I laughed gulping as much air as I could. Emmett just continued laughing.

Did everyone have to find tickling me so funny?

"Alright Emmett leave the poor girl alone!" Esme playfully scolded her son from across the room trying her best to conceal her giggles.

I blushed as I realised that everyone bar Rosalie was watching mine and Emmett's exchange.

"Awww that's so cute!" Emmett bawled over my blushing cheeks. "So belly, has Edward, that prude done anything other than chaste kisses?" Emmett asked. I blushed a darker colour in answer to his question. "Yes! That's my new mission make you blush as much as I can! This is going to be so much fun!" Emmett was like a giant child.

"For you maybe." I muttered knowing he could hear me perfectly. Chuckles erupted from almost everyone in the room.

"Now Bella." Emmett said turning serious. "Do I put you back down next to lover boy." He gestured to Edward. "or do I keep you all to my self and let you sit with me." He seemed deep in thought. "Decisions... Decisions... Decisions..." He muttered, pretending to stroke and imaginary beard.

He was only holding onto me by the arm under my knees, he'd removed the one supporting my back by repositioning me to be balanced against his chest.

"Hmm... I'm not sure Emmett." I pretended to go along with him. "Where do you think I should go?" I asked.

"Emmett I think Edwards going to have a heart attack if you don't return her to him soon." Alice informed him from the love seat next to jasper. At this Emmett's hysterical laughter erupted from him in loud booming laughs, right down my right ear.

"Emmett!" Edward growled. "Give her back." His voice turned pleading.

Emmett gave up and began to lower me back down but instead of putting me back on the couch next to Edward, he settled me on his lap with my feet in his lap.

Edward didn't seem to mind me being there instead, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead. I laid my head on his shoulder watching the film, in peace.

_please review! This is my favourite story and I want to know if you love it too! Hx =)_


End file.
